Underneath it all we're just savages
by Rosenred
Summary: Evie, le premier vampire venant de la lignée de Kol fait son grand retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, surprenant tout le monde du fait qu'elle soit toujours en vie contrairement à son créateur, elle retrouvera les Mikaelson et la Trinité pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mon OC. Voici une petite idée que j'ai eu, je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça ira, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;) Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Welcome to the Big Easy

 _Quelques mois plus tôt, San Francisco._

\- Allez Evie, faut que tu te réveilles maintenant...

Je ne reconnaissais pas la voix de l'inconnu qui m'appelait, mais cette dernière me sembler lointaine, très lointaine. Je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Et cette douleur que je ressentais dans ma poitrine s'effacer peu à peu, laissant place à une sensation de froid. La voix ne tarda pas à se faire entendre de nouveau et je sentis qu'on me secouait par les épaules, mais j'étais encore bien trop faible. Puis je sentis un liquide descendre le long de ma gorge et un goût métallique me restait dans la bouche...

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux je ne reconnus pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Je me redressais du lit où j'étais installée pour trouver près de ma main une dague en argent. Je portais une main à mon coeur et au niveau de ce dernier je pouvais constater que mon bustier était troué.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mes yeux bleus analysèrent le petit appartement dans lequel je me trouvais et rapidement ils se posèrent sur mon portable qui gisait un peu plus loin. Je me précipitais pour récupérer ce dernier, mais il était déchargé. Je me redressais afin de rejoindre le téléphone fixe accroché au mur, ce dernier était installé juste au-dessus du calendrier et quel ne fût pas ma surprise de découvrir la date. Réalisant que j'avais manqué un an... J'attrapais le téléphone avant de composer le numéro d'une personne que je savais digne de confiance. Encore une chance l'homme en question se pressa de répondre.

\- Allo ?

\- Lucien ? J'aurais besoin de tes services mon vieil ami.

\- Evie ?

 _De nos jours à la Nouvelle-Orléans._

J'étais à l'Abattoir, profitant de la fête et de la règle instaurer par Marcel, après minuit les vampires pouvaient se nourrir sur les personnes présentes avant de les soigner et de leur effacer la mémoire. Et même si je ne faisais pas partie des vampires de Marcel, afin de faire profil bas je décidais de suivre les règles. Et quand minuit sonna, je repoussais une mèche rousse de devant mes yeux avant de pouvoir me nourrir de la personne qui dansait avec moi. La regardant dans les yeux, j'hypnotisais la jolie brune à mes côtés.

\- Je veux que tu restes là sans bouger et sans crier.

Cette dernière riva ses yeux sur moi alors que j'enfonçais mes canines dans le creux de son cou. Après la morsure je lui fis boire mon sang avant de lui faire oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer et de l'envoyer se chercher un verre et je recommençais... Jusqu'à ce que mon portable ne se mette à vibrer. J'attrapais ce dernier dans la poche de mon jean slim, en voyant le nom sur l'appareil je me pressais de sortir afin qu'Edefia, une amie proche puisse m'entendre.

\- Alors ma petite sorcière, dis-moi que les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

\- J'ai un nom pour toi Evie. Quelqu'un qui pourra te renseigner...

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Davina Claire.

Et alors que le nom me parvenait je fus percutée de pleins fouets par un homme, ou plutôt un vampire, je me relevais usant de ma vitesse surnaturelle, bien décidée à faire regretter un tel geste à l'inconnu. Mon regard se posa sur mon adversaire : d'après mes renseignements il s'agissait de Marcel Gerard en personne. Puis je cherchais mon portable du regard, ce dernier gisait au sol des morceaux éparpillé un peu partout...

\- Tu me dois un nouveau portable.

\- Et toi tu me dois des réponses. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Davina ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma ville ?

\- Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter les conversations des autres Marcellus...

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Comme si j'allais lui dire ce que je voulais à Davina. Je secouais la tête négativement. Ce dernier s'apprêta à se jeter sur moi et je le balançais contre le mur derrière lui avant de lever la jambe, posant le talon aiguille de ma botte noire contre sa gorge. Ce dernier semblait surpris par ma force et ma rapidité.

\- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Je vais te faire une faveur et me contenter de te briser la nuque, mais si tu te mets sur mon chemin une nouvelle fois et bien...

Ce dernier attrapa ma jambe comme s'il avait la force de me faire plier ou même de me battre. C'était peine perdue, Marcel était un jeune vampire et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'étais plus... Ayant plusieurs siècles derrière moi, je ne tardais pas à poursuivre ma menace, clairement amusée par son comportement.

\- Je t'éliminerais comme l'on écrase un insecte sous une botte.

Je retirais mon pied de sa gorge avant d'user de ma vitesse et de lui briser la nuque. J'émis un soupir avant de récupérer mon téléphone, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait et de me mettre en quête de la sorcière Davina Claire... Et j'étais bien décidée à parcourir la Nouvelle-Orléans en long, en large et en travers jusqu'à ce que je la trouve. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter ma sorcière pour qu'elle fasse un sort de localisation, puisque mon téléphone était en morceaux. Je devrais donc me débrouiller sans le temps de remplacer mon téléphone. Puis une idée me traversa l'esprit, Marcel m'avait attaqué après avoir entendu le nom Davina Claire. Je retournais sur mes pas pour trouver le jeune homme qui gisait toujours au sol, je ne tardais pas à fouiller les poches de sa veste en cuir marron pour récupérer son téléphone.

\- Finalement tu vas m'être d'une grande aide Marcellus...

Je ne tardais pas à faire descendre le répertoire jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le nom qui m'intéressait : Davina. J'émis un sourire victorieux avant de lancer l'appel. Attendant patiemment que la jeune femme me réponde, chose qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Cette dernière semblait plus ennuyée qu'inquiète.

\- Marcel ?

\- Pas exactement... Mais j'aimerais te rencontrer Davina. J'ai un service à te demander.

\- Vous êtes qui et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Marcel ?

\- Je suis Evie et pour ce qui est de Marcel... Il va... Bien. On se retrouve au Rousseau dans dix minutes. Oh une dernière chose, ne soit pas en retard.

Je raccrochais sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme. Et je ne tardais pas à me rendre au Rousseau, le bar en question ou une jolie blonde se trouvait derrière le bar, je ne tardais pas à me commander un verre avant de me trouver un coin tranquille, d'où je pouvais voir les gens rentrer dans le bar. Je surveillais les personnes entrant dans le bar, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme brune aux yeux vert passe la porte d'entrée, elle sembla analyser les gens du regard comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Ca ne pouvait être que Davina, la jeune femme salua la blonde qui se trouvait derrière le bar...

\- Intéressant... Davina je présume ?

La brunette ne tarda pas à se tourner en direction de ma voix. Alors que j'affichais un sourire poli. Mes yeux bleus l'observèrent de la tête au pied, et elle s'approcha de moi affichant une confiance qui n'était qu'un jeu, un masque, destiné à me faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas peur alors que je pouvais entendre son cœur s'emballer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Marcel ?

\- Quelqu'un devait enseigner les bonnes manières à ce vampire. Je lui ai juste brisé la nuque. Mais tu devrais savoir qu'il m'a attaqué le premier. Maintenant que c'est réglé...

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans une allée. Encore en vie si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Je ne tardais pas à attraper mon verre qui contenait du bourbon avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Je demandais à Davina si elle voulait boire quelque chose, mais elle refusa. Je baissais de nouveau les yeux sur la jeune sorcière, en quoi était-elle censée m'aider ? Savait-elle la moindre chose sur Kol ? Ou Edefia c'était trompé ? Ca serait bien la première fois, mais une erreur était possible après tout. Et je ne tardais pas à me présenter. Quitte à faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Je pouvais bien commencer par là, maintenant que la jeune femme était face à moi.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, je suis Evie. Maintenant parlons business, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Je ne fais pas de faveurs pour les vampires. Plus depuis que je suis régente...

\- Ca c'est embêtant... Tu vas devoir faire une exception je le crains...

\- Sinon quoi ?

Elle ignorait à qui elle avait affaire. Certaines fois, j'oubliais que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir les faveurs de quelqu'un c'était en menaçant un proche à qui la dite personne tenait, famille, amie, petit ami, mais là je n'avais pas vraiment l'embarras du choix. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens s'entêter à vouloir me tenir tête alors que je demandais poliment, mais s'il fallait motiver la petite sorcière, ça ne me posait pas le moindre problème. Je me penchais légèrement au-dessus de la petite table, seul obstacle entre la jeune femme et moi.

\- N'oublie pas que ce qui se passera ensuite est entièrement de ta faute Davina Claire...

J'attrapais par la manche le premier homme qui passait par là, ce dernier posa son regard sur moi et j'usais de l'hypnose pour le convaincre de faire partir tout le monde du bar. Et alors qu'il s'exécutait, Davina me demanda ce que j'étais en train de faire, la petite blonde derrière le comptoir s'approcha de nous cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Je ne tardais pas à m'avancer vers elle, observant l'étiquette sur le tee-shirt de la jeune femme : Camille. Et j'usais de ma vitesse pour passer derrière elle et faire pression avec mon avant-bras sur sa gorge.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Camille, mais elle semble tenir à vous ce qui fait de vous un moyen de pression, mon moyen de pression.

Et alors que ma prisonnière tentait de me dire quelque chose, le blanc de mes yeux se teinta de rouge, des veines noire sous mes yeux firent leurs apparitions accompagnant la sortie de mes crocs et alors que je m'apprêtais à la mordre Davina leva la main dans ma direction. Elle était bien trop prévisible et naïve si elle pensait qu'un simple tour de passe-passe comme celui-là allé fonctionner.

\- Si tu essaies de me donner la migraine tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça... Tu as affaire à une très vieille vampire qu'une simple migraine ne va pas calmer.

La sorcière commença à chanter, la lumière des néons commençaient à grésiller et les portes du bar ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir, laissant un puissant vent froid s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Mais rien d'autre ne se passa, Davina ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer et je ne tardais pas à m'expliquer.

\- Et tu n'es pas la seule puissante sorcière au monde, j'en ai une à mon service qui connaît de très bons sorts de protection. Où j'en étais ? Ah oui...

\- Vous ne voulez pas faire ça, Davina n'est qu'une gamine, laisser là en dehors de tout ça.

\- Davina n'est plus une gamine, c'est la régente. Et je lui ai demandé très gentiment de m'aider. Seulement elle a refusé de m'écouter...

La serveuse semblait bien moins effrayée que Davina, comme si elle avait l'habitude du monde surnaturel et de se retrouver prise au piège de ce dernier. Camille ne bougeait pas, elle tenter juste de me convaincre de laisser la petite sorcière partir, mais pas avant que je n'aie des réponses.

\- Très bien Evie... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je veux que tu me parles de Kol Mikaelson.

Davina perdait le seul avantage qu'elle avait sur moi, sa magie. Je savais qui si je devais faire face à une sorcière. Edéfia, celle que j'avais eu plus tôt au téléphone ne me laisserait pas sans sort de protection. J'étais donc immunisée à la magie de cette dernière régente ou non... On ne survivait pas aussi longtemps sans avoir quelques tours dans sa manche. Et je n'étais pas différente des autres.

\- Bien... Je vais vous dire ce que je sais sur Kol. Mais laissez Cami partir.

\- Si seulement tu avais commencé par là Davina Claire. On aurait gagné de précieuses secondes...

Je lâchais la prise que j'avais sur la jeune femme qui semblait surprise que je la laisse partir si facilement. Je prenais de nouveau place sur ma chaise avant d'inviter Davina à se joindre à moi alors que j'écoutais ce qu'elle avait à me dire sur Kol, elle l'avait connu en tant que Kaleb, dans un autre corps que celui de l'originel. Mais tout ce que Davina pouvait me dire je le savais déjà.

\- Vous le connaissiez ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je l'ai rencontré en France, il y a très longtemps...

\- Alors vous savez qu'il est...

\- Ca je le sais ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment j'ai pu...

Y survivre... Je savais très bien que si un originel était tué, sa lignée le suivait. On avait eu la démonstration avec Finn. Tous les vampires qu'il avait engendrés l'avaient suivi. Mais je ne me souvenais plus vraiment de ce qui c'était passé. La seule explication possible, ma mémoire avait été altéré... Et seul un originel avait un tel pouvoir sur un vampire...

\- Vous savez comment le ramener ?

\- C'est toi la régente des sorciers pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que je... Je n'ai pas réussi...

Davina venait de prendre la parole les larmes aux yeux... Je venais de l'avoir ma réponse. La jeune sorcière ne m'était d'aucune utilité visiblement. Elle ignorait comment le ramener. Je chassais mes propres larmes avant qu'on ne puisse les voir, terminant mon verre d'une traite et j'attrapais ma veste en cuir avant de faire ressortir ma chevelure de feu qui était prisonnière sous ce dernier.

\- Merci pour ses informations Davina Claire.

J'affichais un maigre sourire en posant la main sur son épaule. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter le bar, je savais que je n'étais pas seule. J'avais été suivi par la blonde sur bar, la fameuse Camille que j'avais dû menacer. Je m'arrêtais pour lui faire face. Mais cette dernière s'immobilisa.

\- Si vous voulez suivre un vampire vous allez devoir être un peu plus discrète que cela chère Camille.

\- Vous l'auriez fait ?

J'arquais un sourcil, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Prendre son sang ? J'étais un vampire qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Mais si je l'avais fait je n'aurais pas eu de moyen de pression sur la petite Davina, et ce n'était pas dans mon intérêt de me faire remarquer.

\- Bien sûr quelle question ! Vous êtes l'une d'entre eux... Sans le moindre respect pour l'espèce humaine !

Je fis un pas en avant alors que la serveuse reculait à mesure que je m'avançais vers elle, j'émis un sourire. Elle était soit courageuse soit complètement stupide. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé lequel c'était... Je levais les mains en signe de défense, je n'étais pas là pour finir ce que j'avais menacé de faire dans le bar, c'était elle qui m'avait suivi.

\- Je ne vous permets pas. Vous ignorez tout de moi, et malgré ma nature j'ai gardé un profond respect pour l'espèce humaine sinon je vous aurez fait la peau dans ce bar...

\- Alors je préfère vous prévenir que je prends de la verveine et c'est Cami.

\- C'est noté Cami.

Je m'avançais dans les rues fraîches de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Avant de voir un journal posé par terre, je me penchais pour le récupérer avant de lire la une. Apparemment un tueur en série agirait à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Vidant les victimes de leurs sangs et les mutilant, en dessinant sur leurs visages des sourires dignes du Joker de Batman...

\- Quelqu'un a repris ses mauvaises habitudes à ce que je vois.

Lucien avait longtemps était mon ami, un ami proche, un confident avant que nous prenions tous des chemins différents. S'il était ici c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison que je pensais connaître. J'émis un soupir. Quelque chose me disait que toute cette agitation prendrait une tournure que je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer. J'étais ici pour des réponses que j'avais plus ou moins obtenues. Il était temps pour moi de mettre les voiles avant que trop de personnes soit au courant que j'étais toujours de la partie...

Je tournais les talons et je m'apprêtais à rejoindre l'appartement dans lequel je logeais, bien décidé à faire mon sac et à reprendre la route pour de nouvelles aventures, comme trouver une sorcière qui pourrait me mettre en lien direct avec Kol... Mais je fus une nouvelle fois percutée par un vampire dans le couloir, je me relevais pour faire face à Marcel Gerard, encore et toujours.

\- Ca devient une habitude... Je dois avouer ne pas aimer les fouines.

Le vampire affichait un sourire satisfait, et je savais très bien qu'il le perdrait rapidement. Marcel tenta d'user de sa vitesse, mais je le stoppais en le maintenant par la gorge. Avant de le soulever du sol de quelques centimètres. Ces jeunes vampires n'avaient aucun respect pour les anciens... J'avais beau avoir l'apparence fragile de la demoiselle en détresse, réellement j'étais loin de l'être...

\- Je croyais t'avoir mis en garde. Je suis beaucoup plus veille que toi et tu cherches encore à t'en prendre à moi, la première fois c'était mignon je te le concède, mais la seconde atteinte à ma personne relève de la stupidité.

J'attrapais ce dernier comme une poupée de chiffon pour le balancer de l'autre côté du mur. Ma voisine de pallier ne tarda pas à ouvrir sa porte d'entrée visiblement réveillée par les bruits causés par notre combat improvisé. Cette dernière dans son peignoir rose et ses bigoudis me fixa et alors que je me retrouvais au-dessus de Marcel, prête à lui briser la nuque une nouvelle fois, je poussais son visage sur la gauche, attendant le "crac" et malgré la résistance de Marcel, j'allais parvenir à mes fins, je relevais de nouveau la tête vers ma voisine afin de la convaincre de rentrer chez elle.

\- Désolée madame Johnson, un petit problème de dératisation. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher, j'ai la situation en main.

Cette dernière tourna les talons pour repartir bien sagement dans sa chambre comme je lui avais ordonné. J'émis un léger sourire, satisfaite de moi avant de reprendre mon combat, le vampire avait réussi à se relever et tenter de me donner différent coups, mais Marcel n'arrivait jamais à atteindre sa cible. Je n'avais qu'à tendre le bras pour réussir à le stopper en pleine course. Ce combat aurait pu m'amuser si mon temps passé dans cette ville ne jouer pas contre moi.

\- Tu as hypnotisé tous tes voisins ?

Je le plaquais contre le mur avant de plonger ma main dans sa cage thoracique, une fois que ma main entoura son cœur, j'opinais avant de répondre à la question qu'il venait de me poser.

\- Tu commences à comprendre maintenant que tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir seul.

\- Mais je ne suis pas seul...

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire. Et alors que je sentais une présence derrière moi, j'usais de ma vitesse pour lâcher le cœur de Marcel et me jeter sur la seconde personne qui me plaqua à mon tour contre le mur et c'est à ce moment-là que j'arrivais à voir de qui il s'agissait. Elijah Mikaelson.

\- Evie ? C'est impossible...

Ce dernier semblait plus que surpris de me voir. Sa main gauche entourée mon cou alors que l'index de sa main droite me pointer du doigt. L'originel ne semblait plus quoi faire et qui pouvait lui en vouloir j'étais censée ne plus être... Un vampire ne survivait pas à son créateur... Et pourtant je me tenais devant lui. Alors que Kol Mikaelson n'était plus de ce monde.

\- Bien le bonsoir Elijah... Je croyais qu'un gentleman ne serrer jamais le cou des femmes ?

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

Je posais ma main contre celle qui serrait mon cou et Elijah lâcha prise. Pour me plaquer de nouveau contre le mur me tenant par les épaules cette fois, s'assurant que je n'irais pas plus loin. Et par la même occasion que je n'étais pas un fantôme vu la tête qu'il faisait, c'était sans doute ce qu'il devait croire. Pendant ce temps Marcel qui commençait à guérir de ses blessures s'avança vers nous pour demander des comptes à Elijah.

\- Attends-tu la connais ?

\- Intimement... Marcel voici Elvira de Beaufort, plus connu sous le nom d'Evie de Martel...

Je fis une révérence, un rictus au coin des lèvres et en entendant mon nom le visage de Marcel se décomposa alors que j'arquais un sourcil tout en émettant un petit sourire, visiblement il connaissait Tristan. Je me doutais qu'ils étaient en ville puisque Lucien l'était lui aussi. Mais visiblement je n'avais pas été mentionné dans les conversations, chose qui m'arrangeait plutôt bien...

\- De Martel attends qu'est-ce que ça fait d'elle ?

\- Evie est la fiancée de Tristan...

\- Attend qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici la compagne de Tristan ?

 _1002 France_

Fraîchement arrivée à la cour du Comte de Martel, je ne tardais pas à retrouver mes marques, escortée par Lucien la plupart du temps, ce dernier semblait s'occuper des personnes arrivant au château. Ce n'était pas ma première visite, loin de là, j'avais passé une grande partie de mon enfance dans cette demeure, et durant tout ce temps passé, Aurora de Martel et Lucien étaient devenu des amis d'enfance. Mais je n'étais pas ici pour renouer d'anciennes amitiés mais pour créer une nouvelle alliance entre les de Martel et ma famille, les de Beaufort.

Beaucoup de choses semblaient avoir changé depuis ma dernière visite, Lucien était devenu un servant, Aurora semblait plus fragile que jamais et Lucien m'avait avouer que Tristan n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, tyrannisant tout comme son père le faisait avant lui. Et quand Lucien m'avait demandé la raison de ma présence, je lui avais avoué, mentir n'aurait fait que repousser l'inévitable. Et quand Lucien apprit la nouvelle, il n'en parla plus. Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de voir le jeune homme encore moins de pouvoir parler à Tristan seule à seul.

Pour me changer les idées je décidais de faire un tour dans les jardins qui étaient particulièrement magnifiques et paisibles. Et alors que j'observais les rosiers de plus près, sentant l'odeur de magnifiques rose rouge, aperçue au loin Tristan de Martel s'avancer dans ma direction. Je songeais à engager une conversation mais les mises en garde de Lucien ne tardèrent pas à me revenir en mémoire et je ne me sentis pas d'attaque à faire face au fils du comte, alors je tentais de partir rapidement avant de me retrouver plaquée contre la haie à l'opposé d'où je me trouvais, je relevais les yeux vers l'homme qui me maintenait contre cette dernière, une main couvrant ma bouche, il me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, affichant une lueur dans son regard que je n'aimais pas, mais sa force ne me laissait pas le choix. Une fois que Tristan fut passé sa main quitta ma bouche et ses yeux espiègles ne tardèrent pas à me jauger de la tête aux pieds.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous semblez fuir le fils du Comte ?

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me cachez de lui ? Et à qui dois-je ce sauvetage ?

Ses mains relâchèrent leurs prises sur mes épaules, alors que ses yeux noisette étaient rivés sur les miens. Je devais bien l'avouer, je l'avais déjà entraperçu avec sa famille à la cour mais c'était la première fois que je parlais à l'un d'entre eux.

\- Kol M...De Guise, et vous êtes ?

\- Elvira de Beaufort...


	2. Turn of the cards

Merci Eva, lizRENNES35 et Joker Midnight pour vos reviews *-* Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera niveau couple pour le moment, je verrais ça au feeling mais je serais curieuse de savoir avec qui vous verriez Evie ?

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Turn of the cards

\- Alors elle est de ta lignée ?

Marcel faisait les cent pas juste derrière Elijah qui se tenait toujours face à moi, me maintenant encore contre le mur, ses mains puissantes sur mes épaules. Mais je sentais que ce dernier ne mettait même pas le quart de sa force, j'émis un sourire observant l'originel que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps... Et je pouvais voir le même petit sourire se former sur les lèvres du vampire face à moi.

\- Non. Celle de Kol. Comment est-ce possible Evie ?

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre à l'originel c'est Marcel qui reprit la parole, ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus bavard, chose qui ne tarda pas à me faire lever les yeux au ciel, taquinant également la patience d'Elijah qui laissa un soupir lui échapper. Et je songeais à lui briser la nuque encore une fois mais juste pour le faire taire ce coup-ci.

\- Attends... Y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que si un originel mourrait sa lignée le suivait c'est plus le cas ?

\- On dirait Sherlock Holmes ton ami, après quelques tequilas...

Elijah émit un rictus face à ma réflexion, mais ses yeux semblaient me rappeler à l'ordre alors je choisis de me taire laissant l'originel continuer sa petite conversation avec Marcel, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais mieux à faire de toute façon...

\- C'est toujours le cas Marcel. Evie ici présente est le premier vampire engendré par Kol. Sa survie est un mystère pour moi. Mais s'il y a bien une personne qui peut relever ce défi c'est elle.

J'émis un léger sourire en l'entendant parlé de moi ainsi, visiblement ma réputation était toujours intacte, mais l'originel ne tarda pas à perdre le sien pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue. Ce dernier frotta mes épaules et si ce geste aurait pu être banal voir amical, je percevais une menace mais je ne perdis pas mon sourire pour autant... J'avais vécu bien pire que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Evie ?

\- Du tourisme Elijah...

Marcel émit un soupir un peu trop audible à mon goût et je rivais mes yeux bleus sur ce dernier, et si mon regard aurait pu tuer, un pieu se serait matérialisé dans sa poitrine. Le jeune vampire, qui semblait ce souvenir de notre récent affrontement choisi de se taire cette fois-ci. Mais l'originel face à moi ne tarda pas à reprendre de plus belle.

\- Donc tu ne veux pas me dire ni comment tu es encore en vie ni ce que tu fais ici... Je suis désolée Evie mais ce n'est pas suffisant...

Ce dernier dégagea sa main droite de mon épaule pour remonter sa manche et je savais très bien ce que ce geste signifiait, il allait plonger sa main dans ma cage thoracique pour en ressortir mon cœur. Je tentais autre chose espérant gagner quelques secondes puisque en matière de force il m'était supérieur je n'avais qu'à tenter une autre approche...

\- Vous êtes en danger...

\- Laisse moi deviner Evie, nos différentes lignées sont en guerre ? Pour une fois tu es en retard... Tes camarades de jeux nous ont déjà prévenus.

Mes camarades de jeux ? Et alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans ma cage thoracique, je ne parvenais même pas à lâcher un cri, encore sous l'effet de la surprise. Je rivais mon regard sur celui de l'originel, le défiant du regard, s'il voulait m'achever je voulais qu'il plonge son regard dans celui d'une amie, qu'il réalise la porter de son geste, et le vampire retira sa main de mon cœur quelques secondes plus tard. J'émis un soupir de soulagement une fois que je réussis à reprendre mon souffle. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon débardeur blanc qu'Elijah venait de trouer, plaquant mes mains là où ma blessure commençait déjà à guérir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Elle s'en est pris à moi pour avoir Davina.

C'était Marcel qui revenait à la charge, visiblement il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup et on pouvait dire que le sentiment était partagé. Et vu le résultat de notre affrontement qui n'aurait pas été en faveur de ce dernier je pouvais comprendre qu'il se sente menacer, mais dans ma quête de vérité, le jeune vampire ne représentait rien pour moi. Et Elijah ne tarda pas à reprendre.

\- Si elle te voulait vraiment du mal à toi ou à Davina crois moi tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Elle n'a pas été transformée par Kol pour rien...

En entendant le nom de son jeune frère et donc de mon créateur, je relevais les yeux vers l'original qui me faisait encore face m'observant comme si la réponse de ma présence, allait magiquement s'écrire sur mon front... Bien évidemment ce n'était pas le cas et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as changé d'avis ? Parce que Kol à su voir quelque chose de mauvais en moi ?

\- Si je t'ai épargné Evie c'est au nom de notre... Amitié... Et parce que j'ai le sentiment que ton retour n'a rien d'une simple coïncidence.

Je m'avançais vers l'originel, qui venait de me tourner le dos. S'il pensait que j'étais un problème je n'allais pas l'être longtemps. Et si ça pouvait le rassurer, je me devais de lui dire. Je posais une main sur son épaule.

\- Elijah je ne suis pas venue créer des problèmes. D'ailleurs je comptais partir ce soir...

Le vampire se tourna vers moi avec d'user de sa vitesse pour m'entraîner hors de mon immeuble et dans un endroit de la Nouvelle-Orléans, que j'avais tenté d'éviter. Le quartier général des Mikaelson. Et le vampire ne tarda pas à disparaître sans doute pour prévenir son frère. J'émis un soupir, j'étais dans la gueule du loup, jeu de mot entendu.

C'est en manquant de peu de recevoir un ours en peluche que je relevais la tête pour voir une jeune enfant, sans doute Hope dont j'avais tant entendu parler, une hybridation, elle était à la fois loup par ses parents, sorcière par sa grand-mère et vampire par son père... Je ne tardais pas à user de ma vitesse surnaturelle pour me rendre à l'étage avant d'attraper la jeune Hope.

\- On t'a laissé toute seule ?

\- Hope ?

Je relevais les yeux vers une jeune femme blonde qui venait de surgir. Elle ne semblait pas enchantée par l'idée que je puisse la tenir dans mes bras. Je me tournais une nouvelle fois vers la petite créature que je tenais. Alors que la sorcière levait la main dans ma direction.

\- Je suis une vieille amie d'Elijah. Il m'a conduite ici, avant que cette petite chose ne m'attaque avec un ours en peluche... Vous êtes ?

\- Freya. La soeur aînée... Je ne crois pas qu'Elijah nous ait annoncé avoir de la visite.

\- Evie, je suis le genre de visite qu'on attend pas chère Freya.

Hope émit un petit rire alors que je posais mon index sur son nez. Et Freya émit un sourire en voyant ça, cette dernière semblait soudainement se détendre, voyant que je ne menaçais en aucun cas la vie de sa nièce, je lui proposais tout de même de la reprendre mais la sorcière me répliqua qu'elle joué les baby-sitter assez longtemps. Je ne tardais pas à suivre cette dernière avant de poser Hope sur son tapis de jeu. Quelques secondes avant que la voix de Niklaus ne me parvienne.

\- Evie peut-être aussi belle que cruelle, une chose est certaine c'est qu'elle est futée, si elle est ici c'est qu'il y a une raison Elijah...

Et si sa voix me semblait si proche c'est parce que l'hybride l'était tout autant, il passa la porte d'entrée de la chambre et s'immobilisa en me voyant si proche de son enfant. Il n'osa pas faire un autre pas et enchaîna les menaces comme à son habitude.

\- Eloigne toi d'elle où...

\- Du calme Klaus, j'étais juste en mission peluche. Elle n'est pas mon ennemi, et je ne suis pas la vôtre. Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de traiter une vieille amie tu ne crois pas ?

Avec Lucien et Klaus nous étions un trio des plus dangereux, faisant ressortir tout ce qui avait de plus mauvais chez les autres, et ce dernier semblait se souvenir de nos frasques, au vu du petit sourire qu'il s'empressa de chasser. Il s'avança vers moi tendant la main vers moi.

\- Alors parle Evie.

J'émis un soupir, posant l'ourson dans les bras de Hope avant de me tourner et de me servir un verre de bourbon ou de courage liquide en l'occurrence. C'était le moment d'avouer que je n'avais pas grand chose à dire en réalité. Elijah entra dans la pièce au même moment avant de m'interroger.

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir. J'ignore comment j'ai pu survivre à Kol.

\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir de Kol ?

 _Chicago deux ans plus tôt._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui toquait à ma porte, non quelqu'un tambouriner sur cette dernière comme un forcené. Je manquais de peu de cogner l'homme qui dormait tranquillement à mes côtés, son bras droit autour de ma taille, et dire que je pensais avoir le sommeil lourd... Je frottais mes yeux avant de repousser le bras qui me retenait prisonnière et je me rendis face à ma porte d'entrée que je déverrouillais et tel une tornade Kol entra dans la pièce, ce dernier ne semblait pas être dans son état normal.

\- Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils font. Il va tous nous détruire...

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, je t'en prie entre Kol et par la même occasion, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici à trois heures du matin à tambouriné contre cette porte tel un dingue ?

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, sans même faire attention à ce que je venais de lui dire. Et le vampire prit une profonde inspiration avant de me raconter sa vie à Mystic Falls après qu'Elijah ait retiré la dague, un groupe de jeunes lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et visiblement un d'entre eux le mettait particulièrement hors de lui un certain Damon Salvatore...

\- Cette bande d'idiots... Ils veulent réveiller Silas...

\- Au risque de passer pour l'une d'entre eux c'est quoi un Silas ?

Je continuais à frotter mes yeux comme si j'allais soudainement me réveiller dans mon lit. J'entendis le plancher de la chambre craquée et je me tournais pour voir Tristan, qui émergeait de notre chambre. Me confortant dans l'idée que ceci n'était pas un rêve, le vampire ne tarda pas à s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil posant sa main sur la mienne écoutant à son tour le jeune Mikaelson.

\- Silas est le premier immortel, un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Une fois libre ont dit qu'il apportera l'enfer sur terre... Alors je...

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je pouvais lire la peur dans ses yeux. Et une personne qui pouvait faire peur à Kol Mikaelson était une personne que je ne devais pas prendre à la légère. J'échangeais un regard avec Tristan qui semblait s'en être rendu compte lui aussi, mon créateur était dans tous ses états, il se pencha vers moi, embrassant ma joue avant de me glisser quelques mots.

\- Mon amour je crois que ton créateur nous fait une crise de démence...

\- Kol n'est pas fou. Je m'en occupe et je te rejoins d'accord ?

Tristan soupira tout en opinant, il se pencha vers moi posant sa main contre ma joue avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis il tourna les talons, mon regard se riva de nouveau sur le vampire face à moi, ce dernier avait les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Toujours avec lui hein ? Je pensais que ça t'était passé...

\- Kol qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai tué le professeur Shane.

 _Nouvelle-Orléans de nos jours._

\- C'est la dernière conversation dont je me souvienne.

Klaus s'avança vers moi avant de me prendre le verre des mains et d'en prendre une gorgée. Je n'avais pas de réponse à leur donner, parce que j'ignorais ce qui s'était passé réellement. Alors que Klaus reprenait la parole visiblement intrigué par ce que j'avais à lui dire.

\- Et après ?

\- Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin il était parti...

\- Comment lui as-tu survécu ?

\- Je me suis réveillé un an plus tard à San Francisco. J'en ai pas la moindre idée Klaus.

Avec une espèce de dague en argent dans la main, mais ce détail je préférais le garder pour moi. Je reprenais le verre des mains de Klaus pour en boire une gorgée. Alors qu'il échangeait un drôle de regard avec son frère avant de prononcer un nom Kaleb. Le sorcier qui avait été posséder par Kol ? Ca expliquerait la voix inconnue que j'avais entendue avant mon réveil... Et alors que je remettais les pièces du puzzle en place, le jeune Mikaelson émit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et tu vas me dire que tu n'es pas de mèche avec Tristan ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me retrouvais sans voix. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et c'est Elijah qui fit le rapprochement en premier alors que je me contentais de le fixer.

\- Il l'ignore n'est-ce pas ?

Tristan ignore que tu as survécu. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas revenue vers lui cette fois ?

Klaus émit un sourire plutôt satisfait je savais qu'il n'aimait pas Tristan et si j'étais honnête fut un temps je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça non plus. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à le connaître et pour apprécier l'homme qu'il était...

\- En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer tu as brisé la nuque du roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans, menacée une sorcière, effrayée Cami...

\- Marcellus m'a manqué de respect et comme je voulais des réponses j'ai dû agir en conséquences.

\- C'est ce que j'aime le plus à ton sujet. Mais je n'aurais pas d'anciens amis menacés mes proches.

J'émis un soupir en entendant les reproches de Klaus. J'étais venue pour des réponses et même si je n'avait qu'entreaperçu que l'ombre d'une solution, je n'étais pas là pour faire un carnage ni me mettre la famille Mikaelson à dos. C'était la dernière chose à faire, ils se relevaient toujours plus fort et décimés leurs ennemis.

\- Tu sais très bien que cette Camille ne risquait rien avec moi. J'avais juste besoin d'elle afin de motiver Davina.

\- Ce que je sais c'est que tu ne t'arrêtes à rien ni personne pour parvenir à tes fins. Et si Davina n'avait pas cru en tes menaces ? Tu aurais volontiers plongé tes crocs dans ma thérapeute !

\- Elle ne craignait rien et bravo, ta petite barmaid/thérapeute est vraiment courageuse ...

Klaus affichait un petit sourire en coin, connaissant très bien mon caractère et ce dont j'étais capable, je n'avais qu'une parole, si je lui assurais que sa précieuse Camille ne craignait rien avec moi, c'est que c'était le cas. Elijah ne tarda pas à se glisser entre nous pour revenir à notre conversation principale.

\- Cette histoire d'amnésie ne me plaît pas... On est vraiment sûr que Kol est responsable de ta transformation .

J'arquais un sourcil . Il était sérieux . Bien sûr c'était une possibilité, mais Kol aurait bien fini par me le dire à force. Il avait eu plus de mille ans pour le faire et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était les occasions qui avaient manqué. Et Klaus ne tarda pas à reprendre.

\- En ce temps-là, lui et Rebekah passait pas mal de temps ensemble, peut-être qu'il t'a joué un tour et t'a fait boire le sang de l'un d'entre nous.

\- Si Kol vous avez pris du sang au même moment où tu as transformé Lucien, vous vous en serez rendu compte non ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison. Et j'en profitais pour tourner les talons discrètement, seulement quand je réussis à atteindre la porte de la chambre, Klaus usa de sa vitesse pour se retrouver devant moi.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Et je suis désolée que tu ait dû subir cette perte.

J'émis un sourire triste répondant à celui de l'hybride, je savais que malgré tout Klaus tenait à Kol, différemment qu'à Elijah ou Rebekah mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était et resterait son petit frère... Un membre de sa famille.

\- Ma perte de mémoire est surement liée à l'un de vous, puisque visiblement vous avez l'air surpris de me voir, il ne me reste qu'une option : où est passé Rebekah ?

Et si le regard de Klaus semblait plein de bonnes intentions, ça ne dura pas et son regard se durcit comme s'il se trouvait face à une ennemie, j'eu à peine le temps de faire un pas en arrière que ce dernier m'attrapait pas les épaules avant de me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser passer cette chance. Je vais te poser une série de questions à laquelle tu devras nous dire la vérité. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends... Que j'ai plus de verveine dans mes veines qu'un sachet de thé Niklaus...

Elijah avait été le premier à réagir, sans doute parce qu'il pensait que Klaus allait me faire la peau, mais l'hybride s'était contenté d'user de l'hypnose. Puis Elijah à présent rassuré, se contenta de déposer une chaise derrière moi avant que son frère n'appuis sur mes épaules pour me faire asseoir. Ce fut Freya qui choisit d'intervenir, me donnant une décoction censée annihiler les effets de la verveine. J'émis un soupir avant de boire la décoction alors que Klaus pris place face à moi pour refaire son petit tour d'hypnose avant de commencer son interrogatoire.

\- Qui t'a transformé ?

\- Kol.

\- Tu travailles avec Lucien, Aurora ou Tristan .

\- Non, Aurora et Tristan ignorent que j'ai survécu.

Je ne tardais pas à me mordre la lèvre inférieure, mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Si Aurora et Tristan n'étaient au courant de rien Lucien lui m'avait promis de garder le secret. Tout comme Aurora il était mon ami d'enfance, mais je savais qu'Aurora aurait fini par cracher le morceau à son frère et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Les Mikaelson présent échangèrent un regard visiblement ma gaffe ne leur avait pas échappé.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Tristan ?

\- Je suppose que j'ai vu une occasion de repartir de zéro, du moins le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Je ne me souvenais pas avec précision de la dernière fois que j'avais vu Tristan. Tout ce qui était relatif à cette période était un véritable brouillard, et Klaus lâcha qu'il ne comprenait pas, si c'était Kol qui m'avait hypnotisé au moment de sa mort l'hypnose aurait dû se briser avant que je ne le suive. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Si les de Martel ne sont pas au courant, il nous reste Lucien...

\- Il sait que j'ai survécu. J'avais besoin d'aide pour disparaître alors j'ai contacté Lucien...

\- Ah ce cher Lucien... Il a toujours aimé les femmes gravitant autour de Tristan...

Une larme roula le long de ma joue et j'ignorais pourquoi, il y avait encore tant de choses que je ne comprenais pas. Mais à l'évocation de se souvenir aussi floue soit-il je semblait ressentir une certaine nostalgie. Elijah qui venait de se placer aux côtés de son frère m'offrit un maigre sourire. Et Freya qui était resté silencieuse, s'avança vers nous.

\- Et si ce n'était pas un originel qui lui avait supprimé des souvenirs ?

L'hybride me fixa comme si j'allais lui donner une réponse, mais je l'ignorais. Le seul qui aurait pu nous apporter des réponses c'était Kol. Et Elijah ne tarda pas à demander à sa soeur des explications supplémentaires et je devais bien avouer que j'en avais bien besoin également

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Freya ?

\- La magie... De puissants sorts d'amnésie existent.

\- Mais qui a demandé à cette sorcière de le faire ?

On revenait à la case départ encore et toujours en ignorant qui avait bien pu me faire ça... Freya haussa doucement les épaules pour signaler qu'elle n'en savait pas plus elle non plus. Et Klaus posa ses mains sur mes épaules avant que mon regard ne rencontre le sien.

\- Tu es libre Evie...

Je n'attendis pas mon reste pour user de ma vitesse de vampire afin de sortir de la résidence des Mikaelson. Une fois dans la rue je pris une profonde inspiration comme si je ressentais le besoin de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Seulement j'avais l'étrange sensation que je n'étais pas seule. Je relevais les yeux pour voir une personne appuyée sous un lampadaire juste en face de moi. J'usais une nouvelle fois de ma vitesse pour me trouver face à l'inconnu qui ne l'était pas vraiment puisqu'il s'agissait de Marcel Gerard.

\- Je vois que tu as passé l'interrogatoire de Klaus avec succès... Tu voudrais bien me rendre mon portable ?

\- Ca ne va pas être possible Marcellus, vois-tu j'ai la fâcheuse petite habitude de prendre quelque chose aux personnes que j'arrive à vaincre.

Ce dernier tenta de s'en prendre à moi mais, je l'arrêtais rapidement d'une main et il termina la tête la première contre le lampadaire, assommé sur le coup, décidément ce n'était pas sa soirée... J'émis un léger soupir, ce jeune vampire était vraiment trop prévisible.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que tu me devais un portable.

Je ne tardais pas à me rendre dans mon appartement, ou ma voisine madame Johnson semblait m'attendre assise devant ma porte, elle tenait une boîte dans ses mains, cette dernière me regardait sans même me voir, j'attrapais la boîte et cette dernière se leva tel un zombie pour retourner chez elle, et quand elle passa devant moi je pouvais voir que quelqu'un l'avait mordu... Je ne tardais pas à ouvrir une boîte où se trouvait un portable à l'intérieur neuf qui n'avait pas encore été déballé. Je tournais la boîte dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une quelconque note, me mettant sur la voie de l'expéditeur du téléphone portable, visiblement c'était quelqu'un qui savait que j'avais perdu le mien... Edefia ? J'étais en pleine conversation avec elle après tout. Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle me l'aurait apporté en personne, sans le donner à un quelconque vampire. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas de n'importe quel vampire .

\- Etrange...

J'avançais ma main prudemment vers la poignée quand ma porte s'entrouvrit toute seule. Quelqu'un était passé chez moi où s'y trouvait encore. Je poussais prudemment cette dernière avant de m'avancer dans l'appartement. Rien... Pas le moindre bruit et au moment où je m'y attendis le moins je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi et sans que je n'ai le temps de réagir, la personne passa un bras autour de mes épaules, ne me laissant pas d'autres options que de poser mes propres mains sur le bras de l'inconnu pour mettre de la distance entre mon cou et le bras de la personne en question. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à en découdre la voix que j'entendis ne manqua pas de m'immobiliser.

\- Alors, que penses-tu de mon cadeau ?


	3. Long time no see

Voici le troisième chapitre j'ai publié de nouveau le second suite à quelques petites erreurs :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture si vous avez des questions où des commentaires j'accepte les reviews et les mp :) Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Long time no see...

 _1002 France_

J'étais assise dans les jardins en compagnie d'Aurora et de Rebekah alors que Tristan était juste un peu plus loin, ce dernier jeter de nombreux regard dans notre direction, autant pour surveiller à qui était adressé les sourires de sa soeur que pour s'assurer qu'il était la seule personne à qui j'adressais les miens. Aurora tressé les cheveux de Rebekah et cette dernière s'occuper de mes boucles rousses. Et alors que le soleil atteignait son zénith, Lucien ne tarda pas à nous approcher pour nous donner des rafraîchissements. Il salua les jeunes femmes à mes côtés avant de s'arrêter devant moi.

\- Dame Elvira...

\- Lucien ! Veux-tu te joindre à notre conversation ?

\- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir ma dame, cependant j'aurai une confession à vous faire. Si vous avez du temps à accorder à un pauvre servant.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de me traiter comme une amie et non comme n'importe quelle noble ?

\- Une fois de plus, j'en ai bien peur Dame Elvira.

J'étais vraiment intrigué, Lucien venait de piquer ma curiosité et je ne tarder pas me lever bien décider à aller au bout de cette conversation. Offrant un dernier sourire à Rebekah. Je ne tardais pas à attraper le bras du jeune homme afin qu'il m'aide à me relever, puis on se dirigea vers les jardins.

\- Je pense que vous devez vous douter de mes sentiments pour notre amie d'enfance, dame Aurora. Je voudrais cependant vous dire que j'ai décidé de les lui dévoiler.

\- Lucien... Aurora est une noble, son frère ne te laissera jamais l'approcher, ses sentiments que tu éprouves...

\- Je sais tout ça Dame Elvira, mais je ne peux empêcher mon coeur de la vouloir.

J'étais laissée sans voix. J'avais beau savoir que Lucien avait des sentiments pour Aurora je savais également les sentiments qu'avait Aurora... Pour un autre. Mais comment dire à mon ami d'enfance qu'il allait faire une erreur en laissant parlé ses sentiments. Aurora s'était également confiée à moi, avant de me faire promettre de ne parler de sa relation avec Klaus de Guise à personne, pas à Lucien et certainement pas à Tristan.

\- Mais si je viens à vous c'est pour vous demander un service. Vous voyez c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de notre amie commune et j'aimerais l'inviter à danser. Loin des yeux indiscrets...

\- Je pense pouvoir t'aider.

Ce dernier m'expliqua qu'il connaissait en théorie les pas mais qu'il manquait cruellement de pratique, seulement s'il voulait impressionner Aurora et bien il allait devoir rattraper son retard. Je trouvais ça donc normal de l'aider, il posa une main sur ma taille alors que je posais l'une des miennes sur son épaule et l'autre dans sa main libre. Et ce petite danse improvisée devient très vite une source d'amusement entre amis jusqu'à ce que Lucien me pose une question plutôt sérieuse.

\- Pensez-vous que cette affection peut être réciproque ? Si nos titres étaient les mêmes ?

Je relevais les yeux vers le jeune homme mais ce n'est pas lui qui attira mon attention mais une autre personne qui se trouvait également dans les jardins. Et qui visiblement nous avez suivis jusqu'ici.

\- Tristan...

Je pouvais voir une lueur dans ses yeux qui ne me rassuraient pas. Le jeune de Martel s'éloigna alors que mon regard se posait de nouveau sur Lucien, espérant que Tristan ne s'en prenne pas à ce dernier alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et moi, je choisis d'abandonner Lucien pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui s'éloignait de nous d'un pas décidé. Quand je réussis enfin à le rattraper il ne tourna pas la tête vers moi. Tristan ralentit le pas avant de tendre son bras vers moi, j'attrapais ce dernier le serrant légèrement alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

\- J'espère que ce que je viens de voir ne se reproduira plus. Lucien est un servant, je peux comprendre que je ne sois pas l'homme que vous espériez Dame Elvira. Mais n'entachez pas votre réputation ni la mienne, en vous compromettant avec un servant, ou je serais obligé d'agir.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention mon seigneur je peux vous l'assurez. Et si je vous ai offensé de quelque manière que ce soit, je vous prie de vouloir m'en excuser. Mais c'est en tant qu'ami qu'il m'a demandé son aide... Comment aurais-je pu refuser ?

Tristan s'arrêta pour me faire face, contrairement à beaucoup de jeune femme présente en ses lieux, je ne craignais pas le jeune homme. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais été autre chose que bon et gentil envers moi, du moins jusque-là... J'étais au courant de sa réputation, Lucien m'avait mise en garde. Et je savais qu'il ne s'agissait pas que des commérages.

\- La prochaine fois songé à votre réputation et à la mienne. Entre vos longues ballades au clair de lune avec le seigneur Finn de Guise et ce que je viens de voir, les gens vont parler...

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois. Et si vous êtes si inquiet pour ma réputation pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à moi lors de ses ballades, vous entendrez de vous-même la nature de mes échanges avec le seigneur de Guise.

Finn était un homme fort intéressant, mais tout deux aimions certaines fois échapper à toute cette folie et à l'hypocrisie des personnes dans l'enceinte du château, alors je m'absentais seule, ce n'était pas très bien vu puisque je me mettais ma propre sécurité en danger. Et c'était comme ça que j'étais tombé sur Finn, il m'avait escorté et depuis nous nous retrouvions pour de longues discussions sur tous les sujets qui nous passionner. Tristan face à moi s'inclina légèrement avant d'embrasser le dos de ma main, son visage ne laissant transparaître la moindre émotion.

\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Quant à votre proposition je me dois de l'accepter.

 _De nos jours_

\- Alors, que penses-tu de mon cadeau ?

\- Lucien !

J'arrêtais immédiatement de me débattre en reconnaissant la voix de la personne derrière moi. Ce dernier lâcha sa prise et je me tournais pour faire face à mon ami dans la pénombre de mon salon. Je pouvais voir son sourire, il semblait vraiment heureux de me voir et je devais bien l'avouer que j'étais heureuse de le voir également. Instinctivement je le serrais dans les bras.

\- J'ai vu ton petit combat contre Marcel. Inutile de te dire que tu étais resplendissante et qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance.

Je brisais notre étreinte, attrapant ses mains avant de prendre place sur le canapé, l'invitant à s'asseoir à mes côtés. Lucien affichait un large sourire, avant de poser sa main contre ma joue, caressant cette dernière avec son pouce.

\- Du coup je me suis dit qu'un nouveau téléphone pourrait-t'être utile.

J'attrapais ce dernier encore dans sa boîte pour l'allumer et rentrer les informations dont j'avais besoin. Un peu comme une enfant le jour de noël, déballant ses cadeaux au pied d'un beau sapin décoré.

\- Maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ? Tu sais que Tristan est en ville ?

Encore cette même question qu'est-ce que je faisais là... Pourquoi on en revenait toujours à ça, cependant ce n'est cette partie-là qui attira mon attention. Mais la partie au sujet de Tristan...

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Lucien perdit son sourire en un instant. Quand les Mikaelson avaient évoqué le sujet Lucien qui était derrière ma disparition je m'étais sentie comme bouleversée, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, visiblement Lucien avait à peu de choses près la même réaction. Ce dernier secoua la tête comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

\- La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Avant la dague ?

\- Exactement... Tu m'as dit que tu cherchais à fuir Tristan.

Et une autre larme roula le long de ma joue, larme que Lucien s'empressa d'effacer de ma joue avec son pouce. Je me sentais faible, impuissante et je détestais ça au plus haut point. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'être la spectatrice de mon histoire et non l'actrice principale.

\- Apparemment une partie de toi s'en souvient.

Je me levais pour rejoindre la fenêtre d'où je pouvais voir un magnifique levé de soleil. Je fermais les yeux, plus je tentais de trouver des réponses et plus je me retrouvais avec des tas de questions sur les bras qui ne avaient pas le moindre sens.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens pas...

J'avais murmuré ces quelques mots, plus pour moi que pour quelqu'un d'autre mais Lucien avait l'ouïe fine. Et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre pour observer le lever du soleil à mes côtés.

\- Quelqu'un prend un malin plaisir à effacer certains de tes souvenirs. Ne me dit pas que tu cherches encore qui s'est ?

\- Tristan ne m'aurait pas fait ça...

Lucien émit un rire qui n'en était pas réellement un. Avant de me préciser que c'était une bonne blague. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à me plaquer ses mains contre mes tempes avant de me dire d'ouvrir mon esprit. Et je ne tardais pas à lui obéir tout en recouvrant ses mains avec les miennes, je pouvais voir Lucien en pleine rue qui consultait la messagerie de son portable.

"Lucien c'est Evie. Je vais avoir besoin de tes services je dois disparaître. C'est Tristan... Tu aurais dû le voir quand il l'a découvert, pour la première fois depuis notre existence de vampire je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Pas avec moi du moins."

Je relevais les yeux vers Lucien qui semblait partagé entre une certaine nostalgie et de la colère. Une dangereuse combinaison pour le vampire que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Et avec qui j'avais toujours eu une relation un peu particulière. Je connaissais le vampire mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que Tristan avait découvert ?

\- Peu après que Kol soit venu te voir au sujet de Silas. Tristan et toi vous êtes séparés. On a été ensemble l'espace de quelques mois. Ensuite il y a eu cet incident avec la dague.

Je m'accrochais aux paroles du vampire, persuadée que s'il y avait une personne qui ne me mentirait pas c'était bien lui. Il n'avait absolument rien à y gagner. Alors j'écoutais ce dernier et les réponses qu'il pouvait me donner. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça. Et Lucien continua son petit récit...

\- Quand tu as retrouvé tes esprits tu m'as laissé ce message. Je suis immédiatement venu te retrouver et tu m'as dit qu'on ne pouvait plus être ensemble. Que pour ton bien et le mien tu devais disparaître.

J'avais laissé le vampire derrière moi ? Je fermais les yeux une nouvelle fois espérant chassé pour de bon les larmes qui me venaient, j'avais horreur de pleurer en présence de quelqu'un, de me montrer faible de la sorte.

\- On ne me retirera pas de la tête que c'est lui qui t'a enfoncé cette dague dans le coeur.

J'aurais aimé lui dire que non mais je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je ne pouvais pas dire que Tristan n'en était pas capable on avait très bien vu de quoi il était capable quand le vampire se pensait trahi.

\- Souviens-toi quand il m'a vu avec toi dans les jardins, et de ce qu'il m'a fait juste parce que j'avais des sentiments pour sa soeur...

 _1002 France._

Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mes appartements quand je sentis une présence derrière moi, je me tournais pour faire face à Kol. Ce dernier avait une tache rouge au coin des lèvres, et même si j'avais entendu des rumeurs sur la nouvelle famille habitant au château je décidais de les ignorer et de m'en faire ma propre opinion.

\- J'ai entendu dire que le seigneur Tristan aurait vu sa soeur en compagnie d'un servant, j'ai vu les gardes l'amener.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, je me mis à courir dans les couloirs du château. Mais quand j'arrivais là où Tristan détenait Lucien, les gardes devant la porte m'arrêtèrent, bien décider à ne pas me laisser passer, mais j'étais bien décider à franchir la distance qui me séparait de mon ami.

\- Laissez moi passer où je vous ferez écarteler par le seigneur de Martel au petit jour !

Les deux gardes firent un pas de côté et je poussais la lourde porte pour voir que je n'étais pas la seule à plaider le cas de mon ami. Klaus et Elijah étaient déjà là, mais ça ne semblait décourager Tristan qui avait donné des coups de fouet avant de prendre une lame et de la diriger vers le visage de Lucien. J'émis un cri d'horreur et Klaus fut le premier à m'intercepter, m'empêchant de traverser la distance qui me séparait de Lucien, pour m'empêcher de voir les dégâts que venait de faire Tristan.

Ce dernier qui avait du sang sur son visage s'approcha de moi. Un brin de satisfaction perçait à travers son regard. Visiblement la leçon n'était pas que pour Lucien, elle m'était tout autant adressée, et s'il avait vu Lucien avec sa sœur, il l'avait également vu avec moi dans les jardins... Seulement un ami il ne pouvait pas le punir mais l'amant de sa sœur, c'était une autre histoire. Bien que celle-ci aimait Klaus...

\- J'apprenais juste à Lucien ce qui était et ce qui n'était pas pour lui ma douce.

Mais mon regard semblait ne pas vouloir quitter le dos de mon ami d'enfance à présent mutilé par l'homme que j'étais censé épousé. Des larmes tombèrent en cascade sur mon visage. Et Klaus prit la décision de me reconduire jusqu'à mes appartements, je me laissais glisser contre la lourde porte. Et quelques heures après je me précipitais là où se trouvait Lucien, les gardes cette fois-ci me laissèrent passer d'eux même. Et quand Lucien entendit mes bruits de pas, il leva la tête dans ma direction, me permettant de voir son visage et l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à mon visage ?

Je ne trouvais pas la force de lui répondre. Au lieu de ça je pris le jeune homme dans mes bras, n'osant pas imaginer la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Je tentais de lui apportais un peu de réconfort jusqu'à ce que je décide de repartir mais je tombais sur Tristan de Martel.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé être là...

\- Lucien est mon ami cessé cette atrocité, je vous en prie.

\- Lucien n'est pas votre ami ma douce, c'est un servant et je ne laisserais pas un servant ternir la réputation de ma sœur...

\- Est-ce vraiment là votre seule raison ? Ou vous avez également peur pour ma réputation ? Au moins maintenant je vois qui vous êtes réellement... Vous aimez le faire souffrir, vous êtes un monstre! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un monstre !

Ce dernier saisit mes poignets avant de m'entraîner à l'extérieur de la pièce, on se retrouva dans les couloirs face aux deux gardes. Et Tristan riva ses yeux sur les miens, et rien dans cet homme n'était fait pour me rassurer, si depuis mon arrivée il s'était bien comporter avec moi, presque trop d'ailleurs, le jeune homme qui me faisait face venait de détruire tous ses efforts en un claquement de doigts.

\- Il ne me semble pas que l'on vous demande de m'aimer ma douce...

Je réussis à m'échapper de la poigne de fer de l'homme et je me pressais à parcourir la distance qui me séparait d'un autre couloir, où je manquais de peu de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Je relevais les yeux vers Klaus qui avait une coupe remplie d'eau à la main. Ce dernier rendait surement visite à Lucien.

\- C'est de ma faute. Il m'avait demandé de délivrer une lettre à Aurora mais il nous a suivit...

\- Aurora l'a toujours aimé comme un ami, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne... J'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi, je savais pour vous et Aurora et je n'ai rien dit.

\- Vous avez été loyale Elvira c'est tout à votre honneur.

\- J'ai du mal à trouver mon honneur ce soir... Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes ni même si les rumeurs sont vraies, mais si vous pouvez aider Lucien, je vous en prie faite le.

 _De nos jours._

Malgré les dires de Lucien j'avais du mal à croire que c'était Tristan. Bien sûr il avait ses défauts comme tout le monde et moi la première je reconnaissais en avoir. Mais là. Ca ne ressemblait pas aux derniers souvenirs de Tristan que j'avais. Mais visiblement je ne pouvais pas compter sur mes souvenirs pour m'aider. Ils étaient loin d'être une preuve irréfutable dernièrement.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... Si c'était vraiment Tristan il aurait dû savoir précisément quand Kol allait se recevoir ce pieu en chêne blanc. Les Strix sont puissants, mais ils ne voient pas le futur.

Je me décidais de lui expliquais tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, jusqu'à l'idée de Freya comme quoi le problème ne venait pas de l'hypnose d'un originel mais que tout ça avait pu être l'objet d'un sort et honnêtement je ne savais plus quoi croire. Lucien qui venait de s'affaler sur mon canapé proposa une autre idée.

\- Demande à ta sorcière alors. Si tes souvenirs ne sont pas liés à l'hypnose mais à un sort elle pourra te le dire.

\- Mais si elle le savait pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

\- Elle travaille peut-être pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lucien haussa les épaules, mais au fond il avait raison. Je devais pousser Edefia à me rejoindre à la Nouvelle-Orléans et si je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance j'allais devoir user d'une ruse et ça tombait bien c'était mon rayon. Et mon plan était simple, j'allais simplement ignorer tous ses appels et ses messages, elle ferait alors un sort de localisation et viendrait me trouver ici, où je pourrais alors l'interroger sans risquer qu'elle ne me file entre les doigts.

\- Tu portes toujours ton alliance à ce que je vois...

Mon regard glissa sur ma bague, autant que je m'en souvienne cette dernière n'avait quitté mon doigt que deux fois en mille ans. Pendant près de deux siècles la première fois et l'espace de quelques mois la seconde fois. Temps que je n'avais pas passé avec Tristan. Avant de revenir vers lui, encore et toujours. J'émis un soupir, avant de me lever et de me diriger vers ma chambre pour fouiller dans mon armoire alors que Lucien, toujours installé dans le salon me demandait ce que je cherchais..

\- Une robe! D'après mes sources les Strix organisent une petite soirée en ville. J'ai juste besoin d'une invitation...

Je revenais au salon avec deux robes de soirées une bleu et robe bustier crème avec sur le haut des magnifiques et discrètes touches de bleus sous forme de fleurs. Je tendais les deux en direction du vampire qui m'indiqua de prendre la robe bustier crème, je balançais l'autre sur mon lit avant de fixer le vampire, espérant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tristan n'est pas le genre de type à m'envoyer une invitation à son rassemblement de psychopathes de la haute, une pièce remplis de mini Elijah, je passe...

J'émis un soupir. Décidément cette journée commençait bien... J'allais devoir trouver un autre moyen pour m'incruster à la fête. Mais avant même que je n'ai le temps de me pencher sur le problème, Lucien semblait déjà m'avoir trouvé une solution. Et une que je pourrais tirer à mon avantage.

\- Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'Elijah s'était fait inviter par Tristan lui-même. Accompagne-le.

Je déposais un baiser sur la joue du vampire pour le remercier. Je n'avais plus qu'à rendre visite à l'originel. Je trouvais ce dernier dans sa chambre à parfaire son apparence. Je toquais à sa porte discrètement avant de prendre appuie contre cette dernière et de prendre la parole.

\- En voilà un qui s'est mis sur son trente et un... Pour pas changer...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Evie ?

L'originel affichait un sourire amusé alors que je traversais la pièce pour rejoindre le vampire, sourire qui signifiait que je ne le dérangeais pas plus que ça, et je ne tardais pas à lui expliquer que mon ticket d'entrée pour la soirée n'était nul autre personne que lui. Mais à l'entendre il avait déjà d'autre plan.

\- Désolée, Evie, mais Hayley m'accompagne.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Marcel s'y rendait aussi. Elle peut très bien l'accompagné. Par contre l'inverse risque de poser problème sachant que je lui ait brisé la nuque hier...

Il ne tarda pas à me demander comment je savais tout ça et je lui montrais le texto que Lucien m'avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors que je me rendais chez les Mikaelson, je resserrais la cravate d'Elijah avant que ce dernier n'attrapa mes avant-bras.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter Evie ? Je sais à quel point Lucien et toi.. Vous pouvez être un cocktail détonnant... Dis-moi que tu ne prépares rien de diabolique ?

\- Je veux juste des réponses Elijah,..

Ce dernier opina avant de baisser les yeux sur mes mains. Si ma main droite était occupée par la bague qui me permettait d'affronter la lumière du soleil la gauche était réservé à l'engagement que j'avais pris bien des siècles plus tôt, à un certain Tristan de Martel.

\- Tu portes ton alliance...

J'émis un léger sourire en regardant la bague à mon doigt, c'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'on me le faisait remarquer, cette bague faisait remonter des tas de souvenirs à la surface, des bons comme des mauvais, mais je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de songer à ceux que j'avais sans doute oubliés, effacé par un sort ou par un autre tour de passe-passe. Elijah émit un soupir avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

\- Bien, je vais prévenir Hayley et je te laisse te préparer, Rebekah doit avoir des robes...

\- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut.

Je coupais la parole à l'originel pour lui montrer la poche que je trimbalais avec moi, cette dernière contenait tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Et quand Elijah quitta la pièce j'en profitais pour mettre ma robe. Je me chargeais de ma coiffure jusqu'au retour du vampire, à qui je demandais de se charger de la fermeture éclair dans mon dos. On se rendit enfin au lieu de la fête et je devais bien avouer que j'étais légèrement nerveuse et une fois à l'intérieur Elijah me présenta son bras, que j'acceptais volontiers pour traverser la foule qui n'avait d'yeux que pour nous, Elijah car il était une véritable célébrité, étant le fondateur des Strix sans oublier que j'étais la compagne de Tristan censé ne plus être là, et ça même le masque n'y changer rien... Elijah m'invita rapidement à danser et j'acceptais, alors que ce dernier me révélait que ce n'était pas une soirée comme les autres mais une initiation pour Marcel Gerard. Ce qui signifiait que j'allais voir Tristan un peu plus tôt que prévue.

\- Tu es prête à affronter Tristan ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien le fait que tu ne lui ait pas dit avoir survécu m'inquiète un peu...

J'émis un sourire, réalisant qu'Elijah s'inquiéter pour moi. Je choisis de ne pas répondre, et on poursuivit la danse en silence jusqu'à ce que les propos de Lucien me reviennent en mémoire. Et je profitais d'avoir l'originel sous la main, littéralement, pour lui en parler.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense. Lucien m'a laissé entendre que je cherchais à fuir Tristan, mais je ne m'en souviens pas... Alors je me demandais si...

\- Je pensais t'avoir perdu en même temps que Kol...

Il posa une main sur ma joue, tentant de m'apporter un peu de réconfort, alors qu'Hayley venait de nous rejoindre, mon bras étant toujours prisonnier de celui d'Elijah, on s'avança, prenant place au sein de la foule alors que Tristan venait d'attraper un verre de champagne et de le lever comme pour porter un toast. Mais quand ses yeux trouvèrent les miens, son visage plutôt inexpressif sembla se décomposer. Mon retour était réellement une surprise, lui qui habituellement ne laissais transparaître aucune émotion... Visiblement il ignorait toujours que j'avais survécu. Et il était temps que ça change.

\- Evie ?

\- Bonsoir Tristan. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une conversation.


	4. Sometimes we do stupid in spades

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et plus particulièrement à Eva, Lise et BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore pour vos reviews :) BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore je suis ravie que le personnage d'Evie et son histoire te plaisent et merci pour tes compliments ;) Pour ce qui est des retrouvailles je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sometimes we do stupid in spades...

Tristan m'avait immédiatement présenté sa main que j'avais saisie avant de le suivre sur la piste de danse. Et rapidement ma main gauche se posa sur son épaule et la droite trouva sa place dans la sienne, me donnant des frissons en sentant sa peau de nouveau contre la mienne. Sa main droite tenait ma taille fermement comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie. Et je pouvais le comprendre. Les yeux du vampire ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher des miens comme s'il comptait profiter de chaque seconde de ma présence.

\- C'est donc réel. J'ai fait ce rêve tant de fois auparavant. Il ne s'est pas passé une nuit sans que je ne rêve de nos retrouvailles, pour me retrouver plus seul que jamais à mon réveil.

Je fermais les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, il était hors de question que Tristan me voit faiblir, ses mots ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre. Et ce dernier ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole, alors que je ré ouvrais les yeux pour lui faire face, choisissant de le laisser parler avant que ce ne soit mon tour. Mais la vérité ? C'était que je ne savais pas par quoi commencer.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais être extrêmement dangereuse, mais je ne te savais pas si cruelle...

\- Et bien disons que je m'adapte à mon entourage...

Tristan étendit son bras pour me faire tourner avant que l'on ne reprenne le rythme normal de notre danse, et mon regard ne le quitta qu'une seule fois, pour voir Elijah qui semblait nous observait, sans doute le vampire espionnait la scène qui se jouer un peu plus loin. Tristan ne tarda pas à me serrer un peu plus contre lui, attirant de nouveau mon attention.

\- Sur une note plus positive. Je vois que tu portes toujours ton alliance...

J'émis un sourire face à cette réplique que j'avais entendu plusieurs fois dans la même journée, mais l'homme face à moi ne semblait pas comprendre la cause de mon amusement soudain, et je décidais de l'informer.

\- C'est la troisième fois qu'on me fait cette remarque aujourd'hui. Toi aussi à ce que vois...

\- C'est toi qui à mit une fin à notre relation et non le contraire mon amour. Je n'ai jamais renoncé à nous Evie. Même quand je pensais que tu n'étais plus...

Ce que m'avait dit Lucien était donc vrai. J'avais quitté Tristan. Si notre histoire durée depuis mille ans, je l'avais quitté par le passé pendant deux siècles pour Elijah avant de revenir vers Tristan, notre relation devenait parfois toxique, quand sa possessivité et sa jalousie devenaient mon lot quotidien, nous pouvions être bons l'un pour l'autre et certaine fois c'était loin d'être le cas. Mais nous nous aimions c'était notre constante.

\- Tu es venue au bras d'Elijah. Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien tu m'as quitté pour lui par le passé. Il est donc normal que je me pose des questions en vous voyant de nouveaux ensembles...

\- Tristan serait-ce de la jalousie ?

Le vampire évitait de montrer ses émotions, pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait il suffisait de faire attention à certains moments, ceux où vous le preniez au dépourvu. Et c'était un de ses moments-là, Tristan riva ses yeux sur les miens et l'espace de quelques secondes je pouvais vraiment y voir de la jalousie et un peu de crainte en attendant ma réponse, mais le jeune se ressaisit vite, très vite.

\- Tu es toujours revenue à moi par le passé. Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait différentes des autres ?

\- A vrai dire tout dépend de ton implication au sujet de ma perte de mémoire.

Tristan inclina légèrement la tête, visiblement intrigué par ce que j'avais à dire. La musique changea et ce dernier embrassa ma main avant de m'offrir un sourire en coin, et j'ignorais où il voulait en venir mais en se redressant il inclina son créateur d'un signe de tête, et alors que petit groupe nous passait à côté il profita de l'occasion pour user de sa vitesse et m'entraîner dans une autre pièce.

Je me retrouvais le dos contre une porte et les mains de Tristan sur mes hanches. Mes yeux se posèrent momentanément sur ses lèvres avant de remonter vers ses yeux constatant que lui aussi fixé mes lèvres. Le vampire remit une de mes mèches bouclées rousse derrière mon oreille. Sa main se posa ensuite sur ma joue, alors que je prenais une profonde inspiration.

\- Ce qui m'intrigue c'est que tu aies survécu à ton créateur Evie. Pour ce qui est de ta mémoire...

\- Je t'assure Tristan que si toi ou tes Strix avaient quelque chose à voir la dedans...

Sa main quitta ma joue, son visage sembla se refermer et son regard se durcit. L'homme me tourna le dos avant de serrer les poings. J'observais Tristan sans prononcer le moindre mot. Espérant qu'une chose c'est que Lucien ait tort et que Tristan ne soit pas derrière tout ça. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'éclaircir la gorge, sa voix habituellement monotone, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion n'était pas au rendez-vous, au contraire sa voix laissée traduire un mélange d'émotions de la colère et de la tristesse.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te voyant allongé à même le sol avec une dague dans la poitrine et ta peau grise ? Mon cœur, c'est brisé, quand je t'ai pensé perdue...

\- Tu es arrivé après qu'on m'ait poignardé ?

Je restais appuyé contre la porte, cherchant le contact froid de cette dernière. Je décidais de m'avancer vers Tristan, posant une main sur son épaule avant de le contourner pour être face à lui. Le vampire regardait le sol, pour ceux qui ne le connaissait que très peu ils pourraient vous dire que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais quand vous aviez passé des siècles auprès d'une personne, pour ensuite penser l'avoir perdu pour toujours... Je passais mon index sous son menton afin de relever son visage, son regard se riva de nouveau au mien.

\- Jamais je ne t'aurais fait ça Evie. Crois-le où non. J'ai eu mes mauvais jours, mais ça ? Prendre le risque de te perdre pour toujours ? Jamais...

\- Alors qui ?

Tristan avança son visage et appuya son front, il saisit ma main sous son menton pour la poser sur son torse au niveau de son coeur. Recouvrant ma main avec la sienne, je pouvais sentir son coeur sous ma main battre plus fort à mon contact. L'homme posa ses yeux bleus sur moi, avant de prononcer quelques mots.

\- Lucien aurait eu toutes les raisons pour le faire... Il me déteste et il a développé cette affection pour toi au cours des siècles, ma sœur ne lui suffisait pas visiblement...

J'émis un petit sourire avant de secouer la tête négativement. Si lui et Lucien comptaient se renvoyer la balle encore longtemps, ça n'allait vraiment pas le faire. Tristan remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne pas va Evie ?

\- Il se trouve que Lucien m'a dit la même chose.

Son regard s'assombrit à la mention de Lucien. Probablement parce qu'il venait de comprendre que le jeune homme avait été au courant de ma survie avant lui. Il posa sa main sur ma joue avant de demander à voix haute comment c'était possible.

\- C'est bien ce que je comptais découvrir. Comment se porte Aurora ?

\- Elle est en convalescence. Quand elle a eu vent de ta disparition son état ne c'est pas amélioré. Maintenant satisfait ma curiosité, depuis combien de temps es-tu de retour parmi les vivants.

\- Un an...

Tristan n'osa pas me demander pourquoi je ne l'avais pas prévenue avant. Il se contenta de dire que j'avais toujours eu un don pour disparaître et faire profil bas. La dernière fois qu'on s'était quitté durant deux siècles, il n'avait eu aucune idée d'où je pouvais me trouver, et les Strix ne lui avait été d'aucunes aide, j'avais tout simplement disparu, un tour que j'avais appris de Klaus.

\- Si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois terminer l'initiation de Marcel Gerard. A moins que tu veuilles m'accompagner Evie ?

\- Je vais aller prendre l'air, je te retrouve plus tard.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser mon amour.

\- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. Si tu le permets Tristan.

J'émis un sourire avant de faire un pas vers lui, réduisant l'espace entre nous à néant et je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. En faisant un pas en arrière, je pouvais voir qu'il mit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme s'il craignait d'ouvrir les yeux et que ces retrouvailles ne soit qu'un rêve. Je profitais de ce moment pour user de ma vitesse et me retrouver à l'extérieur de la demeure, afin de prendre un bon bol d'air frais... Tristan venait de me dire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait plongé la dague, il m'avait retrouvé après que quelqu'un ait plongé la dague dans mon coeur.

En sortant précipitamment je manquais de peu de percuter un homme que je connaissais bien. Il était grand, ses yeux étaient noir, ses cheveux noir court coupés aux millimètres près, je relevais les yeux pour reconnaître l'homme qui n'était autre que Shen Min. Un des plus puissants vampires au sein des Strix...

\- Alors la rumeur est vraie, tu es vivante.

Je haussais les épaules avant de lui raconter ma soirée. Pendant longtemps Shen Min avait été mon garde du corps quand Tristan devait s'absenter à cause des Strix. Au vu de sa réputation alors qu'il n'était qu'humain, le jeune de Martel devait sans doute pensé que je ne risquerais rien avec lui. Et il n'avait pas tort. L'homme m'avait également appris à me battre, et Tristan à manier les différentes armes...

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Tristan aussi fou de rage que la nuit où il t'a trouvé avec cette dague... Il a même tenté de tuer Lucien pour ne pas avoir réussi à te protéger.

Ce dernier m'invita à l'accompagner à l'intérieur, voulant voir comment Marcel se débrouillait et quand on rentra dans la pièce le combat faisait rage entre Marcel et Mohinder. Ce dernier qui venait de maîtriser Marcel ne tarda pas à boire son sang. Et le jeune vampire ne tarda pas à nous informer que son sang contenait du venin de loup-garou, pour prouver que ce qu'il disait été vrai il nous montra la morsure sur son bras. Ce dernier abandonna le combat alors que Marcel refusa de le tuer. Mohinder baissa les yeux sur un morceau de bois qu'il comptait user contre Marcel. Tristan expliqua que Mohinder complotait contre les Strix et ça depuis un petit moment. Mais Mohinder riva son regard sur le mien avant de balancer le pieu dans ma direction, que j'arrêtais juste avant qu'il n'atteigne mon coeur. Et il prit la parole.

\- Tue un originel, tue la lignée...

Et avant que je n'ai le temps de renvoyer le pieu, Tristan arracha le coeur de Mohinder, alors qu'Elijah posait une main sur mon épaule, me faisant signe de le suivre. Ce dernier posa une main dans mon dos, comme pour s'assurer de ma sûreté.

\- Evie, qu'est-ce que Mohinder avait contre toi ?

\- J'en sais rien... Les hallucinations peut-être ?

\- Non c'est trop tôt pour que ça soit les hallucinations...

On retrouva Hayley et Marcel dans l'entrée, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient encore dans l'entrée, pour sa survie Marcel devait fuir et vite. Sans le sang de l'hybride originel, Marcel était fichu, et je ne tardais pas à le faire remarquer à Hayley qui l'aidé à se maintenir debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là. Il a besoin de Klaus maintenant.

\- Essais de lui faire comprendre, il ne voulait pas partir avant de t'avoir parlé.

Je fronçais les sourcils alors que ce dernier me tendait son téléphone, décidément Marcel avait un sacré problème avec les portables, je tournais ce dernier pour regarder le message de Davina demandant à me voir.

\- Davina m'a contacté, elle veut te voir au cimetière Lafayette.

Une fois sortie de la demeure je me ruais dans mon appartement pour enfiler une tenue un peu plus pratique, seulement quand j'arrivais chez moi je rencontrais un petit souci, la fermeture éclair de ma robe. J'émis un soupir avant d'entendre des bruits de pas.

\- Une bonne chose que je sois dans les parages.

Je pouvais voir Lucien s'approcher dans le miroir face à moi. J'émis un sourire avant de faire passer mes cheveux sur mon épaule afin qu'il puisse défaire la fermeture éclair de ma robe bustier. Et je pouvais voir ce dernier concentré sur la fermeture qui me donnait tant de fils à retordre.

\- J'ai vu que Tristan était ravi de te savoir vivante.

\- Tu étais là ?

\- Il avait enlevé Alexis, ma voyante. Klaus et Freya m'ont aidé à la récupérer avant que je ne découvre qu'elle ait été empoisonnée.

Mon sourire quitta mon visage, je savais que Lucien apprécié énormément la jeune femme. Instinctivement je décidais de prendre le vampire dans mes bras. C'était notre lot en tant que vampire, apprécier des êtres qui n'avaient pas l'éternité.

\- Mais parlons de ta soirée... Tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que Mohinder tente de m'éliminer.

Lucien brisa notre étreinte pour m'attraper par les épaules. Quand le vampire était inquiet il ne pouvait pas le cacher, pas autant que Tristan du moins, le vampire face à moi était bien trop expressif pour pouvoir cacher quoique ce soit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Et bien la soirée était en fait l'initiation de Marcel Gerard et pour être accepté il devait tuer Mohinder, il a empoisonné son sang avant de m'envoyer un pieu, mais j'ai de bons reflex.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant je vais me rendre à un rendez-vous donné par une jeune sorcière.

Je préparais les affaires que j'allais mettre, un jean slim noir, un top rouge et ma veste en cuir noire. Alors que Lucien m'observait se demandant surement si j'allais aussi bien que je le disais. Et je ne savais pas vraiment, entre les retrouvailles avec Tristan et cet incident...

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux gérer une jeune sorcière.

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse Evie...

\- Je m'en souviens Lucien. Je n'ai pas encore perdu tous mes souvenirs.

 _France 1002_

Aurora m'avait appris un peu plus tôt la mort de Lucien. Il avait tenté de s'en prendre à Tristan avant qu'un garde ne le tue. Et je n'avais pas eu la force d'aller voir le corps de ce dernier à la place je m'étais effondrée dans ma chambre. Jusqu'à ce qu'une des servantes m'explique qu'elle avait vu un homme qui ressemblait à Lucien mais, qui était en réalité un démon en quête de vengeance. Ce dernier massacrant toute personne qu'il croisait. Alors je m'étais rendue à l'endroit du massacre. Afin de tirer les choses au clair. Et je tombais sur un bien triste spectacle, un homme qui avait la tête plongée dans le cou de l'une des servantes, et quand il lâcha cette dernière elle tomba au sol inerte.

Je lâchais un cri en reconnaissant l'homme derrière une telle barbarie, Lucien. Et sans vraiment comprendre je m'étais mise à courir afin de rejoindre mes appartements. Mais ce dernier me rattrapa alors que j'arrivais à la porte.

\- Dame Elvira, n'ayez pas peur, je peux expliquer ce qui s'est passé...

Mais alors que j'étais complètement terrorisé de voir mon ami, la bouche recouverte de sang, ce dernier s'interrompu pour fixer mon cou, comme s'il y voyait une chose captivante. Et c'est là que je compris ce qui allait m'arriver, la même chose qu'à cette pauvre servante, le blanc de ses yeux vira au rouge alors que je lâchais un cri espérant que quelqu'un pourrait intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il m'attrapa par les épaules rapprochant mon cou de ses crocs. J'avais beau me débattre je sentais la puissance de mon amie d'enfance qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Et je ne pu prononcer que son nom avant que ce dernier ne me lâche.

\- Oh non... Dame Elvira... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Je poussais le jeune homme avant de me remettre à courir, j'arrivais rapidement devant les appartements de Tristan habituellement garder par deux gardes, poursuivit par Lucien. Ce dernier hurlé mon nom alors que je sortis une dague offerte par Tristan, pour se faire pardonner de ses dernières actions, et la seule raison pour laquelle je l'avais sur moi, était pour la rendre à Tristan. Lucien leva les mains en signe de défense alors que je brandissais l'arme, Tristan sortir de ses appartements au même moment que le jeune homme se confondait en excuses avant de m'expliquer à quel point il se sentait plein de vie, et euphorique. Tristan se glissa vers moi, examinant mon cou alors que Lucien reprenait la parole.

\- Je vous fais la promesse qu'à partir de ce moment aucun mal ne vous sera fait...

Mais malgré ses mots, les veines noires sous ses yeux apparurent de nouveau. Et alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau de moi je lâchais un cri jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne arrive dans les couloirs et brise le cou de Lucien. Je relevais les yeux vers la personne qui venait probablement de me sauver la vie. Il s'agissait de Kol.

\- Vous semblez attiré les problèmes ma chère Elvira.

\- Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous nettoyez.

Tristan se pressa à partir alors que je regardais le corps inerte de Lucien au sol, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il revienne dans cet état-là. Kol se pencha vers moi pour regarder d'un peu plus près mon cou et l'étendue des dégâts mais en sentant mon sang, je pouvais voir son visage changé à lui aussi, je brandissais la dague récemment offerte par Tristan pour se faire pardonner et j'en profitais pour mettre un peu de distance entre cet être et moi.

\- Et dire que je pensais que vous étiez une petite chose sans défense... Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire de vous...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?!

\- Kol que se passe t'il ?

Je tournais la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Finn, qui arriver en courant dans notre direction, Kol tenta tout de même de poser sa main sur mon épaule, mais avant que cette dernière n'atteigne sa cible, j'orientais la lame vers sa main. Kol lâcha un petit cri avant que la blessure ne guérisse juste sous mes yeux.

\- Klaus à fait boire son sang à Lucien et ça l'a transformé en la même créature que nous.

\- Laisse là tranquille Kol, je t'interdis de l'approcher tu m'entends ?

\- Alors Klaus à le droit de se créer quelqu'un à son image et je ne peux pas ? C'est injuste!

 _De nos jours._

\- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Lucien. Tristan à tué Mohinder.

\- Bien évidemment. Dès qu'il s'agit de toi ou d'Aurora, Tristan n'hésite pas à tuer.

Les propos de Shen Min me revinrent en mémoire... Ce dernier m'avait appris que Tristan avait tenté de tuer Lucien quand il m'avait retrouvé avec une dague plantée en plein coeur. Mais j'étais sûre d'une chose que Lucien et Tristan n'auraient rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Je m'approchais de mon ami, posant une main réconfortante sur sa joue.

\- Tu aurais dû le voir... Me rappeler la promesse que je t'avais fait mille ans plus tôt, m'accusant d'être incapable de te protéger. Qu'avec lui une chose pareille ne serait jamais arrivée...

Le sourire qui se trouvait sur mes lèvres était triste. Et Lucien secoua légèrement la tête comme pour sortir ses mauvais souvenirs de son esprit. Mais il se reprit rapidement en me disant que je devrais me dépêcher pour aller voir Davina. Il se proposa même pour m'accompagner. Je posais ma main libre sur son autre joue et je déposais un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Tout ira bien Lucien.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer un morceau de bois se logea dans son épaule juste au-dessus de son coeur, me frôlant au passage. Il lâcha un cri de douleur alors que je me rendais vers la porte de mon appartement grande ouverte pour trouver Tristan. Les traits déformés par la colère, son regard rivé sur Lucien qui venait tout juste d'arracher le pieu.

\- Vraiment ? Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ?!

\- Laisse moi entrer Evie...

\- Et assister à votre combat de coqs ? Non merci...

Tristan riva ses yeux bleus sur les miens alors que je soupirais, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à compter les points et à soigner les blessures mais plutôt à distribuer des gifles. Par le passé j'avais déjà été obligé de briser les nuques des deux jeunes hommes pour qu'ils arrêtent de se querellaient. Le regard du vampire glissa sur ma main que je venais de poser sur l'encadrement de la porte, il profita de la situation pour saisir ma main et m'attirer hors de mon propre appartement, me serrant dans ses bras comme s'il venait de me sauver d'un quelconque danger. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte j'enfouissais mon visage dans son cou alors que Tristan déposé un baiser à la base de mon cou. Je dû réunir toute ma force disponible pour briser notre étreinte réalisant à quel point sa présence m'avait manqué, je passer une main sur sa joue avant de reculer d'un pas pour m'adresser aux deux vampires.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec une sorcière pour obtenir des réponses. Alors faites un break tous les deux et à la seconde où je sais ce qui ne va pas avec ma mémoire, je vous laisserais vous étriper gaiement.


End file.
